A Bloody Rayne Drop's Past
by xxBBsxBabexx
Summary: Ralph was certain that this was his end, Jack was certain of it too. Both of them were dead wrong. A curious woman saves all of the boy's from the doomed island, but she does not like Jack one bit, or does she? Is it really hate, or is it just tough love?
1. Rayne to the Rescue?

Ralph continued to run before bumping into something strong enough to knock him to the ground, but surprisingly enough, it wasn't hard. He looked up while rubbing his head to see a pale red-headed woman with curious red and black clothing and terrifying blades that were only a little longer than her arms. He backed away using his hands as a method of cruddy transportation before being interrupted by the savage cry of the children hunters.

They all stopped at one glance of the sinister appearance of the woman. Most gasped, others merely stared and thought nothing else. She only smirked.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" She said in her silky voice. Every boy dropped his spear in shock of seeing a female for the first time in months. Ralph stammered up to greet the woman.

"My name is Ralph, we've been stuck on this island for a long time." He said, this comment made her roll her eyes.

"You humans can be so useless sometimes, can't even get their children to safety without help anymore." She said to herself. "Okay then, you boys hop in the boat but one of you will have to push it into the water."

"We'll do it!" Sam and Eric cried in unison. The woman nodded as the boys started loading into the row boat. Ralph gathered enough courage to ask her for her name.

"Pardon me, Miss, but what might we call you?" His voice shook a bit as the question was asked. After a second's worth of contemplation, the woman sunk to Ralph's height, the tip of the blades pointing up just over her shoulder, and told him,

"The name's Rayne, stick to it and you can leave with all your limbs." She replied sweetly. Ralph ran to the boat afterwards. "You kids set this island on fire? Ugh, of course you did." She put her hand over her ear and started speaking.

"Severin, the island's on fire, I can't look for the pilot and I've got about ten kids here with me. They said they've been here for months, I doubt that but they must've been stranded here for quite a while." The boys looked on questioningly, all of them trying to decipher what's going on.

"Wait, you mean the plane was sent after Brimstone? I thought it was sent _for_ Brimstone?" Rayne cried with worried shock.

….

"There's no way Kagan could've been around at that time, he's dead, Severin. We all know that, every Dhampir-associated being in the world knows Kagan has been dead for the last decade and a half. There's no way he could have survived the explosion."

….

"Well you're wrong. I'm going to bring the kids back with me to the ship, tempting as it sounds, we can't just leave all of them here scattered across a burning island. I'm not that heartless."

….

"I wouldn't think so, there shouldn't be any casualties with a group of boys who haven't even hit their teens yet. I'll ask them anyways." She looked over to the group huddled up in the row boat, waiting to go back to wherever it is they came from, and questioned them. "Are there any deaths or dead bodies? Not that we could find them now in these circumstances but, you know, just a precaution."

"Three killed, ma'am, all of the bodies are gone now though." Ralph told her. Rayne looked on with wide eyes then took out a microphone from her ear and flipped a switch.

"Did you hear that, Severin?" She asked the microphone before it responded in a British male's voice.

"No, I'm afraid I didn't catch it." He admitted.

"Three deaths among minors. What were the causes, what was it, Ralph?" She asked.

Ralph remained silent, staring coldly at Jack. When she still had no response, Rayne spoke up again.

"Hey, come on kid, what happened to the others?" She questioned him hastily.

"One was burned to death by accident. The other two were murdered." Rayne looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean they were murdered?"

This made Ralph clench his fists, lean over, and whisper into her ear.

"You really should be asking Jack that question." With that, he fell silent again. Rayne stood up quickly.

"Alright, which one of you boys go by the name of Jack?" They were all silent. "Well?"

Everyone stared at the only red-headed boy within their group. He stared at the woman who stood smirking.

"I take it that would be you?" Jack closed his eyes and bent his head downward.

"I am." He said quietly. "What's it to you?" Rayne walked over to him lightly and stared him straight in the

Eye.

"It's nothing to me, but I'm sure it'll be quite interesting for the law to hear about." Jack glared at her but

Rayne only smirked at him again. "Alright, boys, time to move it out. I've got a ship waiting and I doubt it

wants to wait any longer than it already has."

She put the microphone back into her ear after flipping the speaker off. "We're coming back now, Severin."

The boys hopped into the row boat, save for Sam and Eric who were shoving it out into the water until they

were in deep enough. Rayne took the ores and started rowing towards the ship in the calm waters.

"You all need to wash your faces." She commented jokingly.

"You need to stop stating the obvious." Jack hissed. The moonlight hit down just right on Rayne's fangs as

she smiled at him sinisterly. This made him jump back a bit. She just laughed as they were helped into the

ship by other Brimstone members.

Rayne was the last one to get onto the ship, meeting up with the Severin she had spoken to earlier.

"Rayne," He called out. "Is everyone all right?" She nodded.

"Yeah, they're all fine, in dire need of a bath and some toothpaste, but they're fine." Severin sighed in

relief.

"Good. I'm certain that little Jack boy will be needing some time alone." He added in, to which Rayne only

scoffed.

"My ass he'll be needing some alone time. That boy is trouble and he's a murderer. You honestly want to

have tea and cake with that?" Rayne pointed out. Severin only giggled.

"Well I have regular conversation with you on a daily basis don't I?" He commented smugly.

"Yeah, well, that's different. I'm prettier." She said with a flip of her hair and a cross of her arms. "I don't know, Severin, I'm debating on whether or not to report him. I mean he is just a lousy kid but the bottom line is that murder is murder."

"Well," Severin said. "If you're really that concerned about making a decision, ask him how old he is."

"He's only twelve years old. All of the boys already gave me their names and ages." She informed him. "What does his age have to do with anything?"

Severin smiled at her sheepishly yet tauntingly.

"You know, Rayne, you were pretty young when you first joined Brimstone." Her eyes widened to their fullest extent.

"Severin, no! That's out of the question! He's just a useless little boy-"

"And a thoughtless murderer who holds no regrets apparently. He seems perfect for the job." He said thoughtfully while hold a finger to his chin and looking up. "I'm pretty sure you were at one point in your life where you yourself were a useless little girl."

"No, no, Severin, no," Rayne forbade him like a child. He only smirked.

"I'll think about it." With that, he held his hand behind his back, and walked away with an evil little smirk playing about his features. Rayne groaned and stomped away. _No you're not._

"Bastard's going to hire the little bitch." She checked on all the boys, they were all there in their room, sleeping soundly. There was evidence Ralph had been crying, dried tears staining his reddened face gave that away. All were in a useless slumber but one, the ginger haired boy. "Damn it." She cussed, now the kid was making her look for him so she could get a little rest herself.

Rayne closed the door behind her and started to look for Jack. Everyone was getting ready for bed, and if they weren't they were either already passed out or getting liquored up for the evening. She was able to use her sense of smell and hearing to track the boy down, able to pinpoint his exact and accurate location at the very moment.

She found him dwelling up on deck, holding a firm grip on the rail and looking up at the stars. She smiled and jumped onto the wall, holding onto a rope that was tied to the wall. She walked lightly along the flat surface, jumping and flipping landing right behind Jack.

Without a sound, she held him from behind and kept one of her blades in front of his neck. He only gasped, making her chuckle with amusement.

"Jack, sweetie, you shouldn't be out here so late. Something bad might get you." With that, she retracted her blade and walked away. She heard his British accent.

"Why do you hate me?" She stopped in her tracks upon hearing this question. Rayne nearly laughed at it too.

"What are you talking about? I don't hate you, just strongly dislike." She said in a bitter-sweet tone.

"I'm serious, Rayne." Jack told her. "Why do you hate me?" Rayne rolled her eyes and continued walking on, Jack following behind her quickly to keep up with her strong, steady, and speedy gait.

"I've barely known you for a day, for what reason would I have to hate you?" She asked him.

"I don't know, because I'm a murderer?" He suggested. She laughed and went to turn a corner but Jack stood in front of her with his arms spread apart in an attempt to block her from venturing any further.

"You tell me." He commanded. Rayne smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. "You're not going anywhere until you have answered my question." He said sinisterly. She found the act all too cute and smirked at how naïve Jack the Ginger was about his own strengths and capability. _Stupid mortal._

"You mean to tell me that you can keep me here until daybreak?" She asked him cockily.

"Even longer if I have to." Jack spat out, quickly becoming annoyed with her cockiness. She was too confident, at least that's what Jack told himself. He knew she was capable of doing numerous things, what exactly those things were, he hadn't a clue.

"Cute," She said, backing up and putting up both of her blades in front of her, ready to attack. This startled Jack and he felt fear consume him as she ran toward him with her blades up. He clenched his eyes shut as he heard her let out an "Agh" sound, expecting to be torn to shreds. When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but the empty deck. A chuckle behind him made him look at the source, none other than Rayne. "Very cute."

He hadn't even thought that she could have leapt over him like a stupid and tiny little candlestick, especially because in that story he was supposed to be the nimble Jack doing all the jumping, however, this isn't a bedtime story, this was a real nightmare that he wasn't able to wake up from.

With that she walked off, but instead came back and grabbed Jack by the arm.

"What's the meaning of this? What's your problem?" He yelled at her.

"I almost forgot." She dragged him down to the bed chambers beneath the ship and tossed him into one carelessly. "Bedtime twerp. Night-night, sleep tight, don't let the Dhampir bight."

Jack looked on at the closed door with terror, hearing it lock with a sickening click, giving him the signal that he was trapped her for the remainder of the evening until the breakfast bell rang. One thought raced through his mind as he prepared himself for sleep.

_**What in the bloody hell is a Dhampir?**_

_**NoTe: Oh don't you all just LOVE my experimental stories? I was reading Lord of the Flies for my English class, and I also recently maintained the beloved Blood Rayne 2 pc video game and I fell in love with the both of these. I figured that since Rayne's been chilling, just doing her own thing for the past seventy years, there must've been someone interesting that she met up with along the way huh? Huh? Also, for all you hardcore and diehard Blood Rayne fans, yes I'm aware that there are quite a few more decades to come before Rayne meets up with Severin darling but that isn't the case in this fic. Enough of my ranting, review please! What do you think of the crossover? What do you think will happen to the characters? Should Severin recruit Jack? R&R **_


	2. New Recruit?

Jack tried to sleep, really he did, but he just couldn't. He kept tossing and turning, constantly haunted by the image of the beauty everyone called Rayne. She hated him for some reason, he could feel it in his bones. Jack had to find out why Rayne hated him. He just felt it was truly that necessary.

He sat up and watched the window until the break of dawn, hearing all of the other children laughing and giggling, some were crying, others were apparently quiet. They could have been much louder if they wanted to, he knew that for a fact. Jack heard the commotion die down as it passed by his door and faded out. He sighed and put his hands over his dirty, rumbling stomach.

Just then, the clicking sound of dainty and pointed heals came down and halted before Jack's door. Another click, this time a little stronger, sounded and the door opened to reveal Rayne and her infamous blades.

"Do you carry those around with you everywhere? Are they really that necessary?" He asked Rayne. She smirked. _All the jokes I could make out of that one…_

"As a matter of fact they are. Now come on, do you want breakfast and a bath or what?" She motioned for him to follow her as she exited the doorway. Jack followed behind her quickly and without question. Rayne was unusually quiet, and Jack didn't like it one bit. It more than likely meant something bad was on her mind, or something bad was on its way.

Jack was reunited with the other boys, who only stared at him. Most of the boys didn't know how to respond to Jack at this point. Ralph, Sam, and Eric, however, gave him the death stare. He was not welcome in their midst. He was not human, as far as they were concerned. Ralph wanted more than anything to just throw his glass bowl at the red-headed fiend, but that would be improper now that they were amongst civilization once again.

Jack sat alone at the end of the table. Nobody wanted to be near him, not even Rodger. Everybody ate their breakfast, a few flapjacks and a glass of milk., and went their separate ways. Jack was about to go back to his room when Rayne had halted him by standing in front of him.

"Severin wants to see you, twerp." She said boldly. She only turned on her heal and walked away, signaling Jack to follow her. He did, and he ended up in a particularly large office beneath the main deck. Rayne opened the door and walked in. Jack stood still outside the door, only to have Rayne turn around and look at him unbelievingly.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get your ass in here." She barked. Jack flinched but walked into Severin's office as Rayne tore her eyes away from his scrawny figure.

"Ah, Jack, I've been expecting you. Have a seat, there are a few matters we have to discuss." Severin said kindly with a smile. Jack obeyed his superior's command and sat before him in the wooden chair.

"Yes, sir?" Jack asked timidly. Severin put a hand up.

"Please, call me Severin. We've got plans for you, Jack, big plans." He told the boy with excitement. Rayne only scoffed in the background with her arms crossed over her chest.

"_He's _got plans for you, anyways." Severin rolled his eyes.

"Ignore her, she's just a little hesitant with all this." Rayne let out an aggravated moan and stomped away.

"My ass!" She yelled as she moved swiftly down the hall. Jack stared at the empty doorway as the angered Rayne storm continued to her room.

"So what was it that you needed to talk about with me, Severin?" Jack questioned.

"We heard about what had happened on the island with the young Simon and…I believe it was Piggy?" Severin asked himself, not believing that a child could be christened as Piggy.

"It was an ac-" Jack started before Severin cut in.

"Jack, please, don't worry about it. Everything has been taken care of. However, we would like to run a few tests on you, if that's all right with you?" Jack's eyes widened at the mention of testing.

"What kind of tests? Like math and geography and biology?" This made the older man laugh heartily.

"God no, physical tests. How fast you can run in a minute, how much weight you can lift with one arm and then both, your acrobatics, all that jazz." Severin snapped his fingers in realization. "Oh yes, I almost forgot! We need to see how well you can handle guns."

"Alright, I'll do it. If I might ask, what's this all for, Mr. Severin?" He asked curiously. Severin smiled a crooked one, much like the same grin he had gifted Rayne upon the idea of recruiting Jack.

"Meet us in the lab. Rayne will escort you there." Severin shouted the last sentence, earning a loud crash where Rayne's room was.

"Is she always like that?" Jack whispered. Severin nodded with a playful smile.

"Most of the time, yes, but I can't say I blame her. We'll be meeting again in precisely four hours." He stated simply.

"Why four? That's so long, it'll be dark by then." Jack had pointed out, seeing as how every boy woke up no earlier than twelve o'clock at noon that day.

"I know. We'll send for you then. Why don't you go wash up? You've got a little something there," Severin said pointing to his cheek. "And, there, and there too." He hand waved around Jack's entire torso. "If you want Rayne to like you, you've got to be tidy, Mr. Merridew."

Jack looked at Severin with wide and embarrassed blue eyes.

"I suppose you're right. I'll see you in four hours, Mr. Severin." Jack nodded his head and took off back to his room to shower. He walked in barefooted and shakily. He looked up at the shower head a bit nervously, haven't taken a proper bath or shower in ages, Jack tried to remember what to do.

He looked behind him as if expecting someone to help, but he was utterly alone in his private bathroom. His only company were the footprints that lightly yet obnoxiously decorated the light green carpet. He sighed and turned the nozzle, hoping that the water wouldn't be too hot or too cold.

He stripped himself of his shorts and stepped into the tub, warm water beat against his shoulders and back gently, cascading down his legs sending joyful goose bumps across his body. He sighed through his nose in bliss and closed his eyes in thought. He reached for the soap and allowed it to work its cleansing powers on him, letting the shampoo and conditioner do the same to his straw-like red hair.

The only things that were on his mind as he showered peacefully, were the upcoming meeting, and yet again Rayne. There was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on, something elusive and unique, a mysterious air enveloped her every time she so much as batted an eyelash or took one step forward. She held a distinct gracefulness that surely enough Marie Antoinette herself had not possessed.

If she had flipped her hair, she had him in a daze, if she turned around on her heal and walked away, she left him hypnotized, even when she insulted him, he was speechless and paralyzed with awe.

Yes, there was definitely something different about this strange woman called Rayne. How old was she anyways? Where did she come from? Of what nobility is she, if she's of any nobility at all? What's her history? Why are her eyes the greenest he had ever seen? Why is she the most dazzling beauty he had ever come to meet, when the streets of everyday England were filled with them? None of the women back home could even hope to _start a candle compared to Rayne. Not a single one._

_That whole hour Jack had spent in the shower, he thought of Rayne. He wondered how she would react if she found out that he kept thinking of her. He hadn't thought any naughty fantasies about her, she looked like she was at least eighteen or nineteen years old, and here he was just a young boy barely aged thirteen. Then again, that didn't necessarily mean that he couldn't fantasize, every man has his own fantasies after all._

_But he didn't. Not once had he thought about her on her back or bent over. If he did ever decide to fantasize about Rayne, he knew she'd be in control of everything, in both the dream world and the real world. She was just that kind of person._

_Two hours rolled by after that, leaving Jack in eagerness as he waited for the final hour to finally die as the sun bobbed lower and lower against the horizon. He sat alone in his room, waiting for the night, waiting for the right time, and above all waiting for Rayne. _

"_Twenty damned minutes left. Why can't they just take me now? I'm sure everyone else is off playing cricket and practicing mannerisms and etiquette. What does it matter?" He groaned in artificial agony. Jack played with the lock on his door until he grew bored of the and went to scratching at the paint on the wall for the next fifteen minutes. He heard someone jiggling the door knob outside and went up to get it before he heard and aggravated sigh._

"_I'll get it myself, don't bother." Came Rayne's sultry tone. Jack was more than half-expecting her to break the whole door down with her arm blades, but instead he heard her give out a forced cry, then saw a silver stick poking through the keyhole. He looked at it with curiosity._

"_What the bloody hell…?" He asked himself. The door opened to reveal the feisty redheaded woman filing her nails on her leather vest._

"_Like the shoes? Hidden knives, bottle openers, spare keys." She said with sarcasm. "Get your ass in gear, there's gonna be a lot of acrobatics involved in this bitch." Rayne was referring to their trip down to the lab, he supposed. There was only one word that had sent his heart pounding, however._

"_A-acrobatics?" He stuttered. This caused Rayne to smirk devilishly._

"_Yes, acrobatics, they'll be testing you on that anyways, so you might as well practice while you can." With that, she made her way silently across the hall, being careful not to draw any attention to herself and hoping the little scrawny boy behind her could manage to do the same. When they came to the trickier part of the ship, where a few boys remained eating, playing, and such and a few men supervised and smoked their cigarettes, Rayne devised a plan to get across without being spotted._

"_Follow my lead, kid, and you'll be golden." She said uncaringly in a harsh whisper. He nodded once and studied her movements. She was light on her feet, and even quicker on them. She leapt into the air and grabbed hold of a stray flagpole. She started climbing it and adjusted herself so she could jump onto a bar sticking out. She looked over at Jack. "You coming or what?"_

_He tried to repeat her silent actions successfully, for the most part anyways. Jack was quiet enough, he climbed up the pole and adjusted his own self, but had trouble with jumping onto the bar Rayne currently occupied. She sighed and hung from the bar upside down. _

"_Do we have a problem, little Jack?" She asked as though her position was a piece of cake._

"_Um, I don't know how to jump onto that." He said honestly. She let out a groan in annoyance before fixing herself, sitting back up on the bar before dropping, grabbing it, and spinning on it once or twice before throwing herself at Jack's flagpole._

"_It's probably one of the easiest things you'll ever do if things go to Severin's likings. Just watch." She used her strength to direct herself back to the bar, spun on it, then landed on the top of it in a crouch. "See? It's not that difficult." Jack took in a deep breath before doing the same. Instead of grabbing the bar and spinning on it like Rayne had, he jumped and landed next to her in a smaller crouch._

"_Like that?" He asked hopefully. She gave him a criticizing gaze and a shrug._

"_Eh, not bad." She turned around and proceeded to do her spin trick again. She landed on the roof and started walking away. Jack was going to call out for her, but he knew that it would mark his "grade" down quite a few points. The whole purpose of Rayne escorting him to the lab was so she could test him on his stealth. If he called for her his cover would be blown._

_Clenching his eyes shut, Jack prayed that he would be able to make this jump with success and without breaking anything. His prayer was answered when he leapt onto the roof and cart wheeled over to Rayne, who had not budged out of her hiding spot._

"_Were you spying on me all that time?" He asked her quietly. She shrugged and continued on her way to the lab with Jack in tow._

_There were many unnecessary obstacles Rayne put him through during their journey to the lab. Jack was on the verge of breathlessness, he would have already been there if Rayne hadn't been with him. He wanted to look strong for her sake, maybe get on her good side that way by showing her that he's not a weakling. _

_They finally made it to the lab, Rayne arriving without a drop of sweat, and Jack in a near-exhausted clump of flesh and bones. Severin took note to this and sent Rayne an accusing glare._

"_Hey, I didn't make him do it." She said innocently._

"_I suppose you didn't give him an option either?" He said tiredly. "It doesn't matter. He's here now and that's what counts. Now, Jack, are you feeling up to the challenge?" Severin asked kindly with a hand on Jack's shoulder._

_Through his panting, Jack looked over at Rayne who had paid no attention to the situation. He nodded._

"_I'm ready." He said confidently. Severin smiled and showed Jack the way to the other Brimstone scientists who had prepared the experiments prior to Jack's arrival. Severin stayed with Rayne._

"_There's something special about that boy, you know, Rayne. He reminds me of you in some ways." He said proudly. This only made her roll her green eyes._

"_As if, Severin. What about that snot-nosed little bastard gives you any idea that he has even one similarity with me?" She said calmly but angrily._

"_He's a stubborn little redhead that's determined to get what he wants." Severin informed her simply. She looked in Jack's direction and observed the scene as scientists studied his arms, legs, and so on. _

"_Oh yeah? Then why has he been sucking up to me this whole time?" She asked smugly._

"_Because he wants to be on your good side. Jack doesn't want to piss you off, Rayne, I'm surprised you haven't noticed this yet yourself." Rayne remained silent, because she had already known he didn't want her to "hate" him. _

"_Yeah, well, there's not much I can do about it if he decides to be a suck up. Besides, aren't boys supposed to be total bastards to the girls they have a crush on?" Severin chuckled at Rayne's comment._

"_Yes, keyword being girls. You, however, are a woman. Like it or not." She gave a roll of her head and a sway of her hips._

"_Oh I'm just peachy with it. He seems to like it too." She joked. They were both unaware of Jack's blue gaze observing their every move, every blink of the eye, and every bite of the lip. _

"_Mr. Merridew, do you have any hunting experience?" A scientist asked. Jack's eyes went wide as he envisioned all of the pigs he had tortured and killed just to get a point across to another boy._

"_I do." He stated casually. The man smiled at him and nodded._

"_Very good." He made a note on his clipboard and turned to go over to Severin and Rayne. Severin looked over to the scientist approaching them and shook his hand._

"_So what's the news with Jack? How fit is he for Brimstone?" He asked the man._

"_Well, Mr. Severin, he's no Agent BloodRayne, but he seems to be very close to it." He said with his hands folded in front of him._

"_What are his flaws?" Rayne cut in. The response was simple._

"_He has post-traumatic stress disorder, he feels extreme guilt, and during the time of a crisis, he will revert into a complete savage." Rayne looked at the young redhead from where she stood._

"_Well, the third flaw is something we could use to our advantage. However, we don't need the guilt." She pointed out. Severin brought up his argument. _

"_Yes but, Rayne, if he's stressful then he will be a bit more willing to fight and he would become much more violent in his attacks. The guilt we can have our therapist talk him through."_

"_Therapy takes months, sometimes years, a therapist won't do him any good any time soon. If he's took aggressive we may lose control of him and he'll be consumed by his "inner savage". I think it'd be a good idea to just cut him loose to the court and forget about him." Rayne suggested._

"_Mr. Severin, if I may, Merridew does have interesting characteristics. If we can tap into that I'm sure we'll be able to use that to our advantage." This caught Severin's attention and interest._

"_What kind of characteristics?" He asked the man._

"_He performs very well under eustress as well as distress, his determination in uncanny, and he has a fierce personality despite all else. He's quite sophisticated as well."_

"_And that's all there is to him?" Severin questioned, a bit disappointed. The man licked his lips and adjusted his glasses before continuing on._

"_Well, sir," He started, "I had several scientists research Jack's background and his ancestral line is…well it's rather remarkable sir."_

"_How so?"_

"_Mr. Severin, Jack Merridew is the descendent of Abraham Van Helsing." The man said excitedly. Severin looked at him with wide eyes and an unbelieving smile. Rayne glared at the man and said one simple sentence._

"_Uh uh, he's gone." With that she walked off._

"_He's in." Severin said._


End file.
